guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kennenth
Hi Kennenth! Welcome to GuildWiki! I've seen your request for assistance on Dr ishmael's page (because I have that on my watchlist), and here are my suggestions: * Have a look at User:Dr_ishmael/CharacterTemplate - that ought to work better for you. (The reason you got a redlink is that Lensor isn't on this wiki - he's on the official Guildwars wiki, and unfortunately templates only work if they're here - Dr Ishmael's template is that.) * For the userboxes, have a look at Template:Userbox, you ought to be able to take the first example and run with it, if not, I'll be happy to help. If you have further questions, just post them here - you're now on my watchlist, so I'm going to notice them (eventually). --◄mendel► 17:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) (edited 17:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC)) :Hey thanks a lot, it worked now. =) However, I cannot add more titles, I tried looking at Template:Title/Vanquisher but when I try to add those titles, it tells me something about "{" not being a valid punctuation sign. I type it in like this: "VanquisherCanthan=33" but without the quotes. Also, how do I add a link to the character profile so it doesn't take up as much room? Kennenth 21:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Take a look at Template:TitleList for a complete listing of all the options you can use in that template, the one for Canthan Vanquisher is "CanthanVanquisher=..." To make a link, simply type in a standard wiki-link with the name of the page you want to link to (please keep it in your userspace, i.e. start the link with Dr Ishmael 21:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Using a : indents what you write, that forms a sort of cascade that helps keep track who replied to whom (in theory). Try "CanthanVanquisher=33". I read Dr Ishmael's documentation carefully, it mentions (and you do use) Template:TitleList, and indeed that's where the explanation is. ::There are several ways you can make your profile take up less room. One way is to put it on a page of its own (e.g. User:Kennenth/Ninja Kennenth ), another is to use a box that folds out when you click on it (called a NavBox), or you can simply put a above the whole thing and a below to regain the left half of the page for whatever else you want to write - simply write that below. --◄mendel► 21:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::You two have been a great help, but I got more questions which you hopefully won't mind answering. I tried to make some userboxes but the images I linked to were extremely large (such as Image:Kahmu.jpg) Do I scale down the picture (if yes, how), or make my own? Also on the character link, how do I get that nice color which corresponds to the profession (similar to the thing on Dr. Ish's userpage). Kennenth 22:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::#Scale the image. You can do this by typing , where the 50px is the length and the 19px is the height. You can adjust these to however many pixels you want. ::::#Use templates like Template:Rt-color, I think. Since I can't find Ishy's code and don't feel like looking harder. --Shadowcrest 22:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, we ought to put that in the guide. Anyway, you scale down an image by giving the width in pixels after the | , e.g . For the color, "edit" the page (don't save, though) and try to figure out how it's done. --◄mendel► 22:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)